


Практически на поверхности

by marla666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: - Ужасно нелепый способ кого-то куда-то пригласить, - рассмеялся Грег, все четче ощущая, как увеличивается градус безумия этого вечера. – И что мне теперь с этим делать? Выкапывать для вас чьи-то мощи по ночам?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано после рождественской серии «Шерлока», укур, игры подсознания, а еще - альтернативный вариант сцены на кладбище. Вначале может показаться, что это стеб, но здесь на самом деле его практически нет. Таймлайн: конец третьего сезона-спешел.

Сложно было представить себя в более сюрреалистичной ситуации, чем нынешняя – поздний вечер, разрытая могила столетней давности и оба Холмса в комплекте. Хотя как раз в компании братьев все это и могло происходить. В чьей же еще? Лестрейд давно отпустил констеблей и помогал Шерлоку орудовать лопатой: во-первых, отправить прочь лишних людей его попросил Майкрофт, отведя немного в сторону и понизив голос до полушепота. Во-вторых, инспектору и самому было интересно, до чего в этот раз докопается эксцентричный детектив, ведь дело, по словам его брата, было «чрезвычайной важности», а еще это вроде как должно было помочь остановить череду загадочных убийств, произошедших за последнюю неделю. И, конечно, вдвоем они с младшим Холмсом точно управились быстрее – Майкрофт ни за что на свете не полез бы копаться в земле, во всяком случае, не в таком виде, а торчать здесь до утра уж точно не входило в планы Грегори. Ему даже удалось не слишком запачкаться, когда лопата ударилась о крышку гроба, а Шерлок, издав победный возглас, принялся за работу с двойным энтузиазмом. 

Гроб оказался совсем легким: старое дерево прогнило, а скелет, находящийся внутри, почти совсем ничего не весил, так что поднять Эмилию Риколетти на свет божий не составило особого труда. Лестрейд помог младшему Холмсу открыть крышку, а затем, выпрямившись, стал рядом с Майкрофтом, который с чрезвычайно важным видом подсвечивал им фонариком.

\- Какая досада, шкафчик пуст, - прокомментировал он, увидев озадаченное лицо младшего брата, который явно ожидал найти в гробу немного больше, чем один комплект древних костей.  
\- Наверное, тело зарыли ниже, - пробормотал в ответ Шерлок и бросился обратно в могилу так стремительно, будто от этого зависела их жизнь.

Инспектор только вопросительно посмотрел на Майкрофта, который легко пожал плечами в ответ. Мол, пусть делает что хочет, нравится раскапывать могилы руками, пускай.  
\- И как это поможет в расследовании? – решил наконец поинтересоваться Лестрейд, предоставив младшему Холмсу полную свободу действий и решив не лезть ему под руку. К тому же, сам он чертовски устал и не имел ни малейшего желания махать лопатой снова.  
\- Я бы хотел вам объяснить, но, боюсь, вы не поймете, - вздохнул в ответ Майкрофт, вытягивая шею и пытаясь заглянуть в могилу, на дне которой неистовствовал Шерлок.  
\- Ну, конечно, куда уж мне до вас, умников, - Грегори устало потер шею. Как с ними обоими иногда было сложно! Нет, было сложно почти всегда, но временами ко всему прибавлялось еще и чувство жгучей обиды. Младший Холмс просто презирал любые социальные нормы, а попросту говоря, застрял в эмоциональном возрасте невоспитанного восьмилетнего мальчишки, так что выслушивать его колкости было просто. Куда большую досаду вызывали снисходительные или высокомерные фразы куда более социально адаптированного Майкрофта, тем более, что он давно был интересен Лестрейду. Как человек, как личность. Как мужчина, в конце концов. Грег прикрыл глаза, борясь с порывом наклониться к Холмсу-старшему ближе, чтобы более четко ощутить аромат дорогого одеколона.  
\- Инспектор, я вовсе не хотел вас обидеть, - вкрадчивый голос Майкрофта прозвучал почти над самым ухом, - дело вовсе не в отличии нашего с Шерлоком способа мышления от общепринятого. Просто это кое-что, выходящее за рамки понимания современного человека. Нужно ли вам это знание?  
\- Теперь, когда вы меня так заинтриговали, то определенно да, - Лестрейд повернул голову в сторону Майкрофта и поймал его внимательный взгляд.  
\- Вряд ли это пригодится вам для отчета, - покачал головой он.  
\- Это мне решать, - возразил ему инспектор.  
\- Нашел! Есть! Это она! О, я же говорил! – донесся тем временем из могилы голос Шерлока и комья земли полетели вверх с двойным энтузиазмом, так что даже пришлось отступить на шаг назад.  
\- Вы ведь опросили всех свидетелей последнего убийства лично? – поинтересовался у Лестрейда старший Холмс. Отступив от края могилы, они оказались стоящими еще ближе друг к другу и теперь соприкасались локтями, отчего Грег испытывал странное, как для давно уже сорокалетнего мужчины, волнение.  
\- Да. Несколько раз сверил показания, все они сходятся, - поморщился Лестрейд, - и все похожи на наркотический бред. Полупрозрачная женщина, которая выглядела как привидение, прошла сквозь грудь жертвы и исчезла в стене. У несчастного же остановилось сердце. Но что это? Голограмма? Искусный грим? Иллюзия?  
\- Неупокоенный мстительный дух Эмилии Риколетти, - прервал его поток мыслей Майкрофт.  
\- Отличная шутка, - пробормотал Грег, но, заметив невозмутимое выражение лица старшего Холмса, запнулся и на всякий случай переспросил. – Это ведь шутка, правда?  
\- Я похож на комика? – Майкрофт выразительно поднял бровь, а затем опять заглянул в яму, чтобы проверить, как там дела у брата. – Шерлок, ты там еще долго? Хотелось бы управиться хотя бы до одиннадцати. Я и так за последний месяц потратил на тебя непозволительно много времени.  
\- Ничего, Британия как-нибудь переживет, - донесся со дна могилы удивительно энергичный голос младшего Холмса, а затем показалось нечто, похожее на еще более старый скелет, - инспектор, принимайте находку.

Когда останки второй девушки в полуистлевшем платье были расположены рядом с гробом первой, Майкрофт выразительно подтолкнул к Шерлоку носком ботинка неизвестно откуда взявшуюся небольшую пластиковую канистру.  
\- Бензин, дорогой братец.  
\- Без тебя помню, - огрызнулся Шерлок, наклоняясь к брошенному на траву пальто и, выудив из кармана пакет с чем-то белым, чем принялся щедро посыпать этим останки обоих трупов.  
\- Это что, какой-то химический реактив? – поинтересовался Лестрейд с улыбкой, переводя взгляд с одного брата на другого.  
\- Соль, обычная соль, - спокойно ответил Майкрофт, подсвечивая фонариком младшему Холмсу, который теперь увлеченно поливал старые кости бензином из канистры.  
\- И бензин, - утвердительно сказал Грег, почему-то догадываясь, что будет дальше.  
\- Вы необыкновенно наблюдательны, - протянул старший Холмс и хмыкнул.  
\- Что ж, попрощаемся с Эмилией Рикколетти и ее неизвестной соседкой, - буднично сказал Шерлок, отходя на пару метров и щелкая зажигалкой. Инспектор, еще до конца не осознавая реальность происходящего, так и остался бы стоять на месте, рискуя опалить брови, но буквально за секунду до того, как политые бензином кости ярко полыхнули, Майкрофт успел схватить его за локоть и оттащить назад.  
\- Очень непредусмотрительно с вашей стороны, Грегори, - прошипел старший Холмс, отпуская его локоть.  
\- Я просто не мог поверить до конца, что вы действительно собрались… полить их бензином и сжечь? Для этого нужно было выбивать разрешение на раскопку могилы? Что это за цирк?  
\- Это не цирк, как вы соизволили выразиться, а семейное дело, - глядя на огонь, сообщил Шерлок, который уже набросил на себя пальто и стоял, подняв воротник и засунув руки в карманы. Вид у него был спокойный и умиротворенный, как у человека, который успешно справился со своей задачей.  
\- Если вы соизволите присоединиться ко мне за ужином, я вам объясню более детально, - добавил старший Холмс и выразительно посмотрел на брата. – Шерлок?  
\- Ну уж нет, - фыркнул он в ответ, - предоставлю объяснения тебе. Тем более, вам с инспектором давно пора поговорить без свидетелей. Советую не упустить шанс! – последние слова он прокричал, направляясь в сторону выхода с кладбища.  
\- Мне ничего не остается, кроме как принять ваше предложение, Майкрофт, - сказал Грег, глядя на дотлевающие остатки костей и старых досок, а затем оборачиваясь, чтобы понять, куда он подевал свое пальто.  
\- Если вас не затруднит, Грегори, то сбросьте все это обратно в яму. Будет достаточно кинуть сверху немного земли, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов у работников кладбища. А я пока найду вашу верхнюю одежду.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Лестрейд, берясь за лопату, и кивнул в ту сторону, куда удалился младший Холмс. – А разве Шерлок до сих пор не под стражей?  
\- Он никуда не денется, - ответил Майкрофт с ноткой обреченности в голосе, - тем более, я уже почти решил проблему. Правда, результат не понравится ни Шерлоку, ни вам. Скорее всего, ему придется надолго покинуть Англию.  
\- Жаль, - кивнул Грег, сбрасывая остатки тлеющих угольков в яму, - но надеюсь, что мы справимся и без него, как-то же управлялись последнее время. Кстати, Майкрофт, - он обернулся, чтобы бросить быстрый взгляд на Воплощенное Британское Правительство, а сейчас просто крайне обеспокоенного старшего брата одного сумасбродного детектива, - уверен, вы сделали все, что могли.  
\- И даже немного больше, - вздохнул старший Холмс, беря в руки пальто инспектора, которое тот в спешке повесил на ближайший надгробный камень.  
\- Удивительный у вас брат, мистер Холмс, - проговорил инспектор, бросив в яму еще немного земли и, справедливо посчитав, что этого достаточно, остановился.  
\- Не то слово. И зовите меня Майкрофт, во всяком случае, сегодня.  
\- Договорились, - Лестрейд уложил обе лопаты в специальный чехол и, застегнув молнию, поднял с земли пустую канистру из-под бензина. – Можем идти?  
\- На сегодня мы здесь закончили, а я определенно задолжал вам откровенный разговор, так что – да, - сказал Майкрофт и пошел вперед по дорожке, подсвечивая фонариком. – Не отставайте, здесь темно.

Грег уперся взглядом в долговязую фигуру старшего Холмса, очерченную желтым светом фонаря, и последовал озвученному совету. Параллельно он гадал, что на самом деле услышит в качестве объяснений относительно произошедшего на кладбище. Но больше его мысли занимало то, как можно вышагивать ночью по узкой тропинке среди могил так величественно, будто находишься, как минимум, в Букингемском дворце. Его действительно давно интересовал и даже тайно восхищал Майкрофт Холмс, но предпринимать какие-то попытки сблизиться Лестрейд совершенно не спешил. Сначала он довольно длительное время находился в перманентном состоянии бесконечно тянущегося бракоразводного процесса, потом вдруг вспоминал, что его эксперименты с мужчинами закончились еще до неудачного брака. Но на самом деле главной и, по сути, единственной причиной сохранить свою симпатию в тайне, было то, что это – Холмс, а флиртовать с носителями данной фамилии казалось таким же бессмысленным и опасным занятием, как заигрывать с природным явлением, стихией или же добиваться взаимности от древнего вулкана. Кому такое вообще могло прийти в голову в здравом уме? И если Шерлок, например, был, по словам Джона, обручен со своей работой, то уж Майкрофт и подавно был женат, как минимум, на самой Британской империи.

Тем не менее, они собрались поужинать вместе прямо сейчас, и глупо было бы отказываться, тем более возле выхода с кладбища их уже поджидала черная машина, водитель которой быстро забрал у Лестрейда все, что тот держал в руках, чтобы забросить в багажник. Сам Майкрофт вручил инспектору его пальто и, практически незаметно улыбнувшись краешком губ, даже сам открыл перед ним дверь.  
\- Позвольте вас сегодня похитить?  
\- На здоровье, - вздохнул Грег, впрочем, без явного неудовольствия. – Только я бы, наверное, не отказался заехать домой переодеться. Не слишком комфортно идти куда-то в общественное место после того, как несколько часов копался в могиле.  
\- А мы и не идем в общественное место, - сказал Холмс, - мы едем ко мне домой.  
\- Оу, - только и сказал Лестрейд, не зная, что еще добавить и чем он вообще заслужил такое доверие. На самом деле ему еще больше захотелось в душ и переодеться в чистую одежду, но любопытство определенно было сильнее. К тому же, откинувшись на спинку сиденья в салоне машины, Грег почувствовал, насколько устал за сегодня. Определенно, если он попадет домой, то заснет где-нибудь на полпути к ванной. На самом деле заснуть в гостях у Майкрофта было бы еще более неудобно, но Лестрейд искренне сомневался, что сможет настолько расслабиться в его присутствии. Или столько выпить, чтобы достаточно расслабиться.

\- Спасибо, что помогли, - сказал Майкрофт, как только машина тронулась. – Я это очень ценю. И Шерлок тоже, хоть и демонстрирует обратное.  
\- Пустяки, - отмахнулся Грег, - тем более, Джон сейчас слегка занят, а Шерлок без него совершенно потерянный, как мне показалось.  
\- Мэри на сносях, и он никак не мог составить нам компанию сегодня, - ответил Майкрофт, - и да, вы правы.  
\- Послушайте, Майкрофт, - Лестрейд устало потер лицо ладонями, - это было увлекательное приключение, но я до сих пор в недоумении, хотя раньше мне казалось, что меня уже не способно удивить ничего, что касается Шерлока… или вас.  
\- Потерпите, Грегори, - мягко ответил Холмс, - я же обещал, что все вам объясню.  
Лестрейду действительно ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать, пока они доедут до места назначения, глядя то в окно, то на задумчивого Майкрофта. И с чего это он вдруг зачастил называть его по имени? Это было приятно, но даже более странно, чем весь сегодняшний вечер, включая раскопку могилы и ритуальное сожжение старых скелетов. Может, он просто спит? Отключился на работе и видит сон? Это бы все объясняло. А сейчас Донован зайдет к нему со стаканчиком кофе и разбудит…  
\- Просыпайтесь, инспектор, - кто-то потряс его за плечо и Грег с трудом разлепил глаза. Нет, это была не Салли, а Майкрофт, который смотрел на него слегка сконфуженно. – Все же, стоило отвезти вас домой спать.  
\- Нет, что вы, - Лестрейд с трудом подавил зевок. – Я просто задумался.  
\- Конечно, - усмехнулся Холмс и вышел из машины. Грег последовал его примеру, окунаясь в ночную прохладу и кутаясь в пальто.

Дом старшего Холмса оказался гораздо скромнее, чем Лестрейд себе его представлял. Было очевидно, что хозяин зонирует жилище, разделяя места для работы и отдыха, а еще, что здесь поддерживают уют – вероятно, специально нанятые для этого люди. В самом деле, сложно было представить Майкрофта, который драит пол и натирает деревянные поверхности полиролью. Хотя нет, он уже себе это представил.  
На самом деле хорошенько все рассмотреть у Грега не было возможности, поскольку Холмс почти сразу провел его в просторную гостиную, по дороге показав, где находится ванная комната, в которой можно было помыть руки.

В комнате царил полумрак и потрескивал поленьями самый настоящий камин, возле которого расположились два мягких кресла и аккуратно сервированный между ними невысокий стол.  
\- Чувствуйте себя, как дома, - сказал Майкрофт, усаживаясь к Лестрейду вполоборота и вытягивая длинные ноги в блестящих туфлях ближе к камину. Он выглядел почти расслабленным сейчас, вполне дружелюбным хозяином дома. – Выпьете?  
\- Желательно чего-нибудь покрепче, - усмехнулся Грег.

Какое-то время они сидели практически в тишине, обмениваясь лишь незначительными фразами по поводу качества виски и, по мнению Лестрейда, просто восхитительного ужина. И как только успели приготовить настолько вовремя, ровно к их приезду? Не иначе, в доме у Майкрофта жила целая толпа домовых эльфов. Между прочим, эту идею Грег со смехом озвучил хозяину дома.

\- Вы верите в сверхъестественное, Грегори? – поинтересовался в ответ Холмс с убийственно серьезным выражением лица.  
\- Пожалуй, - Лестрейд вздохнул, понимая, что они возвращаются к разговору, начатому на кладбище, - я уже почти готов поверить даже в инопланетян. Особенно после загадочного «воскрешения» Шерлока.  
\- О, поверьте, как раз здесь все просто, но разговор не об этом, - и Майкрофт начал длинный рассказ, который Грег, не перебивая, слушал, рассеянно глядя на язычки пламени в камине. Все это не могло уложиться у него в голове и напоминало какой-то третьесортный мистический фильм. Дешевую комедию. Или бредовый сон. Голос Холмса завораживал и Лестрейд просто слушал и слушал, очнувшись, словно от наваждения, уже тогда, когда в комнате стало тихо, а его стакан опустел.  
\- Так значит, - он взглянул на Майкрофта, пытаясь не улыбаться слишком глупо, - куча поколений ваших предков занималась тем, что сжигала кости чьих-то мстительных духов и забивала осиновые колья в грудь вампирам?  
\- Грубо говоря, - Холмс поморщился, - да.  
\- И вы с братом тоже это делаете?  
\- Я – нет, моя задача – контроль выполнения поставленных целей. Это Шерлок любит полевую работу, а впрочем, как вы успели заметить, его больше интересуют преступления, совершенные обычными людьми. Мой брат считает, что именно люди – самые ужасные монстры в мире, а не те, что прячутся во тьме.  
\- Наверное, он прав, - Грег все еще пребывал в какой-то прострации. – Но вы ведь понимаете, что мне, старому и скучному полицейскому, будет сложно во все это поверить. Да еще и без доказательств.  
\- Во-первых, вы зря считаете себя старым и скучным, - Майкрофт посмотрел ему в глаза и отвернулся, - а во-вторых, доказательства всегда на самом видном месте. Главное, знать, куда смотреть.  
\- Джон в курсе?  
\- Конечно. И это одна из причин, почему они с Мэри не показались на сегодняшнем мероприятии.  
\- А Мориарти – он тоже из каких-то мистических персонажей?  
\- Не совсем, - уклончиво ответил Майкрофт. – Но уж будьте уверены, что из мертвых ему не восстать.  
\- Не понимаю только, зачем вы решили поделиться со всеми этими тайными знаниями, - пожал плечами Лестрейд.  
\- Продемонстрировать, насколько доверяю вам?  
\- Зачем?  
\- На самом деле я хотел пригласить вас на свидание, - вздохнул Холмс, - вы же должны быть в курсе, на что и с кем соглашаетесь. Если согласитесь, конечно.  
\- Ужасно нелепый способ кого-то куда-то пригласить, - рассмеялся Грег, все четче ощущая, как увеличивается градус безумия этого вечера. – И что мне теперь с этим делать? Выкапывать для вас чьи-то мощи по ночам?  
\- Ответить на мое предложение, - Майкрофт поджал губы, кажется, немного обидевшись на такую легкомысленную реакцию.  
\- А сегодняшний ужин уже может считаться свиданием? – Лестрейд отставил стакан и встал с кресла.  
\- Как вам будет угодно, Грегори, - Холмс поднял на него глаза, в глубине которых полыхали отблески пламени камина. С учетом последней обсуждаемой темы, вид он имел довольно инфернальный: остро очерченные полутьмой черты лица, пристальный, почти демонический взгляд. Лестрейд даже усмехнулся этому мимолетному сравнению, делая шаг вперед и наклоняясь к нему, уперев руки в подлокотники кресла. Сложно было сказать, кто кого гипнотизирует на самом деле, но Майкрофт проявил инициативу первым, притянув к себе Грега за воротник рубашки и увлекая в требовательный поцелуй. Лестрейд вдруг почувствовал себя невероятно пьяным, хотя выпил только пару глотков виски.

Было как-то не совсем нормально, что от обычного поцелуя на него накатила не только волна легкого возбуждения, но и невероятное головокружение. Ужасающее головокружение, будто на самом деле ему подсыпали что-то в выпивку. На периферии сознания успело промелькнуть крайнее удивление от этой ситуации, а потом само сознание благополучно отключилось.

***  
Грегори Лестрейд рывком вернулся в реальность, будто вынырнув из-под темной воды: сердце отчаянно колотилось в груди, а влажная от пота футболка неприятно липла к телу. Секунд тридцать ему понадобилось для того, чтобы осознать, что он дома, в своей кровати, а вся эта билеберда с кладбищем и ужином была просто сном. Невероятно реалистичным по ощущениям, хоть и с налетом мистики. Грег поморщился: меньше нужно было смотреть на ночь телевизор - сериал про братьев-охотников за всякой нечистью был довольно бредовым, но это единственное, что не вызывало желания немедленно переключить канал. К тому же, после работы ему просто хотелось на что-нибудь отвлечься, а кино про придуманную реальность как нельзя лучше для этого подходило.

Что ж, вот и результат. Грегу довольно редко снилось что-то сюжетное, тем более, настолько, чтобы просыпаться в холодном поту и вдобавок – твою ж мать! – с довольно ощутимым и не слишком уместным ощущением физического возбуждения. Просто сон, просто поцелуй, просто чертов Холмс.

Вздохнув, Лестрейд поднялся с кровати и побрел в ванную – душ определенно должен был помочь ему прийти в себя. Холодный. Нет, ни в коем случае! Начинать один из немногих своих выходных в таком стрессовом для организма режиме явно не стоило. Грег быстро настроил воду до нужной температуры и, раздевшись, стал под теплые струи, чувствуя, как странная дрожь, охватившая его по пробуждению, постепенно отступает. А возбуждение, наоборот, никуда не делось. Впрочем, стесняться в ванной было некого, поэтому Грег включил напор сильнее и, подставив плечи под горячую воду, принялся неторопливо себя ласкать. 

Он старался ни о ком конкретном не думать, но реалистичный образ из сна все равно отпечатался на внутренней стороне век.  
В реальности Грег видел Майкрофта несколько месяцев назад, когда Шерлок сбежал из больницы. Лестрейд тогда заехал к старшему Холмсу буквально на несколько минут, уточнить адреса, которые стоило проверить. Майкрофт почти не смотрел в его сторону: быстро выдав информацию, он вальяжно махнул холеной рукой, мол, свободны, инспектор. Именно эту руку с длинными пальцами Грег представлял сейчас обхватывающей его член. Они оба могли бы находиться в комнате с камином, в полутьме которой Майкрофт прижимался бы к нему сзади: все еще одетый в костюм, застегнутый на все пуговицы, сдержанный и сосредоточенный, выверяющий каждое движение ладони. Лестрейд почти чувствовал горячее дыхание и лёгкое касание губ на шее, ускоряя темп и немного шире расставляя ноги. Сквозь шум воды ему даже почудилось произнесенное тихим шепотом собственное имя.

Он кончил как-то совсем неожиданно, резко выдохнув, чувствуя дрожь в коленях, а на губах – вкус мифического поцелуя с ноткой классического виски. Уже вытершись и выйдя из душа, Лестрейд подумал, что подсознание определенно пытается ему что-то сказать. Например, что нужно, наконец, найти кого-нибудь и попытаться завязать отношения. Кого-нибудь, с кем реально их построить вообще. Что толку флиртовать со стихией или добиваться взаимности от древнего вулкана? Даже если очень хочется.

Грег проспал почти до обеда, в выходной он почти всегда старался предаться простым будничным радостям, если его, конечно, не вызывали на работу внепланово. К счастью, в этот раз ему ничего не снилось, и даже никто не звонил с вызовом на двойное убийство. Проснувшись, Лестрейд быстро разобрался со своими нехитрыми бытовыми делами, как то оплата счетов и наполнение холодильника запасом продуктов на неделю, а уже ближе к вечеру направился в бар смотреть футбольный матч.

На самом деле он весь день размышлял, не позвонить ли ему Майкрофту: Шерлок пропал на две недели, не отвечая на звонки и сообщения. От Джона Грег узнал, что в этот раз консультирующий детектив влип по крупному. Беспокоить старшего Холмса, чтобы узнать детали, Лестрейд счел излишним, тем более, тот, скорее всего, был занят решением проблем неугомонного младшего брата.

Может, это было и не его дело вовсе, но перестать мимоходом, будто так и нужно, беспокоиться, не получалось. Да и отвлечься на футбольный матч Лестрейду так и не удалось. Как раз на самом интересном месте экран телевизора вдруг зарябил от довольно сильных помех, а затем на нем возникло улыбающееся лицо вроде как мертвого злодея-консультанта.

«Скучали по мне?» - игриво интересовался Джим Мориарти или же некто с точно такой же внешностью.

Грег не был слишком впечатлительным, но в этот момент подумал, что будь у него в руках бокал с пивом, он бы непременно полетел на пол, словно в замедленной съемке. Еще утреннее ощущение нереальности происходящего вновь накрыло Лестрейда с головой, и он резко вздрогнул, когда в кармане пиликнул мобильный, оповещая о новом сообщении.

«Думаю, вы уже в курсе. Выходной окончен, вы срочно нужны. И да: Шерлок возвращается. МХ»

Грег с минуту молча смотрел на собственный мобильный так, будто тот его только что укусил, думая о том, что чертово подсознание явно знает больше него самого. 

На самом деле Майкрофт никогда не давил на него, не похищал, как Джона, который как-то пожаловался на странные манеры старшего Холмса, не приказывал. Он просил о содействии. Помощи Шерлоку (“Поверьте, инспектор, он вас не раз удивит!”). Даже в тех случаях, когда мог просто отдать приказ через длинную цепочку его начальников. Но он предпочитал личный контакт и это - подкупало. Настолько, что в какой-то момент оба Холмса стали практически неотъемлемой частью жизни Грега. Со всеми сопутствующими бонусами: от неимоверного повышения раскрываемости преступлений в отделе до столкновений с безумными консультирующими преступниками, способными взорвать Лондон к чертям.

Лестрейд спрятал телефон в карман, и вышел из бара. Впереди его, скорее всего, ждала не одна бессонная ночь и не один беспокойный день.

К тому же, если в этот раз всем повезет остаться в живых, впредь он собирался перестать игнорировать некоторые намеки собственного подсознания.


End file.
